


Break.

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Depressed Rich, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Loss, Rich is alone, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Rich is depressed with nobody to save him.(A small writing experiment I did that I thought deserved to be seen.)





	Break.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter- cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders

It was there again. That pain in Rich’s stomach. That emptiness, that hurt, that... longing. It evilly clawed at him, pulling his very fibres apart with an icy grip and holding it there until he was breathless. He’d tried talking, he’d tried writing, he’d even tried drawing. Nothing was even temporarily relieving the need to get rid of the cold from his bones. He shouldn’t get like this over little things. They always made him happy. Yet they’re the sole reason behind the blade burning in his hand.  
In his mind, Rob would be here, holding him. His arms wrapped around Rich so tight that it might just glue his broken pieces back together. Blood that once poured from his wrists would be tenderly wiped away with a gentle sweep. Tears that cascaded would have been stolen away from Rich’s tender cheeks by a stroke of Rob’s thumb. Endless plains of desolation and abandonment that painted the landscape inside of him would be explored and understood.

Rich’s swollen eyes, sore from sleepless nights, forced themselves open. Silence ripped it’s way through the air and stirred it into an unbreathable substance. Reality hit Rich and it felt like the way his stomach dropped when he was on a theme park ride. It wasn’t a case of ‘nobody understood’, it was more like ‘nobody wanted to’. Rich cringed at the memory, it sent too much of a burning shiver through him to want to recall it. All he knew is that Rob would have noticed. He would have listened.

Rob wasn’t here though. He never was. Only in Rich’s mind could he place the scene. The more he allowed the image, the more his heart throbbed. He needed sleep. No, he needed more. He needed rest. Rest from the ache. Rest from his head. Rest from life.


End file.
